


Perdido e Angustiado

by RynTrinity



Category: Lost and Stained
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynTrinity/pseuds/RynTrinity
Summary: Stein, um pequeno engenheiro prodígio biomédico e micro-robótico que luta por uma vida normal depois de ser maltratado e abandonado desde a infância. Seu pai era um biocientista muito sério e ele quase não se lembra de nada de sua infância, deixando muitas perguntas sem resposta para ele descobrir por si mesmo e sobre si mesmo.





	Perdido e Angustiado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Stained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234392) by [RynTrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynTrinity/pseuds/RynTrinity). 



* * *

* * *

  
  
Um novo começo. Um novo começo, era disso que ele precisava. Certo? Tudo ia ficar bem! Tudo ia ficar bem.  
Stein carregava um robusto híbrido de bagagem e mala que era bem grande em comparação a seu corpo pequeno e magro, arrastando-o pelas quatro rodas com a mão esquerda e uma bolsa masculina pendurada em seu ombro direito.  
  
Ele acabou de chegar na cidade, seus primeiros passos. Ele respirou fundo, as memórias do passado correndo como um flash em sua cabeça ... Mas era um novo começo, uma nova vida! Ele poderia fazer muitas coisas! Ele poderia conhecer pessoas novas, comer coisas novas, trabalhar em novos projetos... e então, uma voz familiar, grosseira e mais forte ecoou em seus ouvidos.

" _\- Cuidado !!_ "  
Era tarde demais. Um homem estava correndo em sua visão periférica e bateu o corpo contra ombro direito de Stein, fazendo-o quase cair no chão. Tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta em sua cabeça, e lá se foram alguns de seus itens mais valiosos.

\- _LADRÃO !! Ele pegou minha bolsa!!_ \- Stein gritou com sua voz estridente e desesperada e correu atrás do homem, mas a outra bagagem dele estava puxando-o para baixo e tornando muito difícil correr no meio das pessoas que estavam saindo da estação de ônibus, assim como ele estava segundos atrás.

\- Minha bolsa, por favor! Alguém pegue aquele homem!! - Mas todo mundo só olhou para a situação, ninguém nem se mexeu para ajudar!

As emoções... Raiva, a frustração turvavam a visão de Stein, além de que suas esperanças, seus julgamentos e sua força estavam desaparecendo... sua respiração pesada e arrastada... ele estava se sentindo mal, seus pulmões fracos começando a desistir... Até que seu olho direito violeta brilhante brilhou através de suas lentes de contato verdes. O ladrão estava bem longe agora, e a expressão de Stein mudou como um interruptor.

Quase chorando de frustração, seu rosto se contorceu em pura raiva e ele começou a correr como um louco. Mais rápido, mais firme, esbarrando em todo mundo como se não fossem nada, jogando gente no chão se fosse necessário, não importando-se com uma alma sequer, mas o ladrão ainda estava um bocado longe à frente. Afinal, ainda era difícil correr com uma mala pesada.  
Ele estava chegando perto, mas se o homem resolvesse virar em uma esquina e se esconder, seria muito difícil encontrá-lo no meio de toda aquela gente, dando ao homem tempo para fugir e Stein perdê-lo de vista.

Ele teve que tomar uma grande decisão, ele teria que abandonar sua grande mala e confiar que ninguém iria roubá-la ... Mas ele agora tinha absolutamente Zero confiança naquele lugar. Ele olhou em volta, tudo ainda rodando em câmera lenta, e decidiu pelo menos jogar tudo sob a responsabilidade de alguém.

Ele viu um homem limpando o chão, e jogou a bagagem, que rolou sobre as rodas, para o homem - Guarde ela! - gritou Stein, com a voz rouca e firme, quase mandona, e por fim estava livre.   
Ele deu um meio sorriso e um grande impulso, jogando o corpo para frente e correndo muito mais do que o homem que estava quase perdendo de vista.

Ele finalmente alcançou o cara, e completamente furioso, se preparou para "voar" com os dois pés nas costas do desgraçado e foda-se como ele ficaria depois! Ele poderia bater com a cabeça no chão e morrer pelo que se importava!  
"- NÃO! -" Uma voz suave gritou dentro de sua cabeça, pegando-o desprevinido e o violeta brilhante de seu olho desaparecendo, seu corpo cambaleando para frente desacostumado com a velocidade, e Stein segurou o moletom do homem e jogou a ambos no chão.

Eles rolaram e se machucaram um pouco. Stein lutando para respirar... mas ele viu a bolsa! Ele olhou para o homem ao mesmo tempo que o homem olhou para sua bolsa e instintivamente, Stein se jogou em cima da bolsa, protegendo-a do homem, e com isso, e as pessoas se reunindo ao redor deles, o homem se levantou e fugiu.

Stein ficou no chão, lutando para respirar. Ele apoiou a testa no chão e ajoelhou-se com dificuldade enquanto tentava enfiar a mão na bolsa para pegar seu inalador, mas não conseguiu encontrar.  
" - Está na terceira bolsa, idiota... " - Aquela voz rouca e um pouco mais grave voltou, e lá estava! Quando ele finalmente conseguiu, o alívio foi quase tangível, e ele se sentou sobre as pernas, segurando a bolsa com força contra o peito.

Sua cabeça ainda doía latejando com o ritmo de seu coração, ele estava tonto, sua respiração ainda meio ruim mas não era tão ruim ou dolorosa quanto antes.

\- Ei homenzinho... - Ele ouviu uma voz mais velha, e o jeito do homem se referir a ele o fez despertar, e só então percebia que estava com os olhos fechados e rodeado por um monte de gente. Seus ombros se contraíram em angústia e ele procurou a voz do homem. Era um homem mais velho, ele segurava uma vassoura e arrastava sua grande bagagem de quatro rodas.

\- Oh! Obrigado, muito obrigado ...! - Ainda respirando com dificuldade, ele tentou se levantar mas suas pernas estavam fracas e tremendo; ele quase caiu no chão. O homem se moveu rápido e pegou Stein antes que ele caísse. O "homenzinho" ainda tremia.

\- Você está bem? Você está pálido...

Stein quase riu. Foi um eufemismo ouvir que estava pálido. ele nasceu tão pálido quanto pode ser até sua última mecha de cabelo afinal!  
\- Sim, eu... vou ficar bem... - Ele deu um sorriso fraco, reorganizando-se passando as mãos enluvadas brancas pelos cabelos brancos, camiseta e shorts.

\- Isso foi muito impressionante! - Comentou o homem. - Essa bagagem é bem pesada! Não sei como você estava lidando com isso!

\- Heh... Adrenalina, eu acho ...? - Stein sabia que era forte, mas sua saúde nunca o acompanhou naquilo.

\- Tudo bem, você quer um pouco de água?

\- Não não...! Eu ... Eu vou...

\- Você tem um lugar para ir? Tem um carro?

Stein fez uma pausa. Ele realmente precisava de alguma orientação, ele ainda estava bem receoso por estar cercado por estranhos espectadores.  
\- Ahm ...

\- Pode pegar um táxi até o Clover Hotel, fica a dez minutos daqui de carro.

\- Oh, obrigado, muito obrigado de novo... Eu vou... - Stein tropeçou nas palavras, sem jeito, e o homem indicou a direção para ele ir. E Stein foi embora, enfiando o inalador no bolso e desaparecendo no meio do pessoas enquanto verificava seus novos hematomas.  
Agora, ele caminhava segurando firmemente a bolsa contra o corpo com o cotovelo.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Este é um experimento! É meu primeiro trabalho aqui!  
> Tenho criado histórias e personagens durante toda a minha vida ao lado de alguns amigos em Role Plays, e este é um dos meus personagens mais antigos!  
> Ele passou por muita coisa e esta é uma das minhas apresentações para um novo grupo de RPG que eu queria entrar, mas o grupo quebrou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, então... Eu tenho essa coisa aleatória!  
> Inglês não é meu idioma principal, então me avise se algo estiver errado, por favor! >. <  
> Espero que tenha gostado! : 3


End file.
